


[podfic] the last princess of alderaan

by reena_jenkins, songstress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Adoption, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon - Movie, F/M, Family, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Grief/Mourning, Leia's complicated realtionship with Vader and Anakin and the Force, Podfic, Post-Alderaan, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Recovery, healing process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstress/pseuds/songstress
Summary: Leia always considers herself a citizen of the galaxy. She never knows how Alderaanian she is, until Alderaan is gone.





	[podfic] the last princess of alderaan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoperise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoperise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the last princess of alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561274) by [songstress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstress/pseuds/songstress). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Healing Process, Grief/Mourning, Recovery, Adoption, Leia's complicated realtionship with Vader and Anakin and the Force, Family, Canon - Movie, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, post-Alderaan, pre-canon, #ITPE 2018

 **Music:** [In Too Deep | ACOUSTIC COVER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoWeumHjr_g), as performed by Nick Warner & Frank Moschetto

 **Length:**  00:46:41

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_the%20last%20princess%20of%20alderaan_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this story as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0454.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
